This study will investigate the short and long-term impact of rape on the victim an the victim's family or significant others. The impact the family's reaction has on the victim will also be evaluated. Victims and their families will be followed for a one year period. Two treatment models will be compared - standard medical treatment and a combination of standard treatment and counseling. The effects of individual and family negotiated Goal Attainment Scaling will also be examined. Our specific aims are to develop a counseling model for rape victims which builds on an understanding of their basic psychological, physiological, and sociological needs. We hope to determine realistic prognosis, content, and outcome expectations for rape victims, taking into account their family circumstances. We will also evaluate the effects of client specific goal setting on treatment outcomes for both rape victims and their families. In addition, we will determine recovery rates, point of maximum benefit, and relative impact on the two kinds of treatment. The drop-out group will also be examined to determine why they drop-out, what happens to them, and treatment outcomes at the point of drop-out.